


to the movies and back

by iwillwalk500miles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie Night, except for some offhand remarks about the sunflakes bros and whiterose, he gets stuck in the restroom ceiling like the trauma filled suspicious little guy he is, jaune's nice guy syndrome is properly addressed, oscar is actually a child and i love him, they go to the movies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: A few minutes passed, and Jaune came back out. “He got stuck.”Weiss blinked. “What do you mean he got stuck?”“In a vent.” Jaune added, looking tired. “He thought he heard something weird and went to investigate... I walked in on his legs hanging out of the ceiling.”She stared at him in disbelief. “What the fuck.”“I know.” He said, looking exasperated. “He’s using the bathroom now.”“Goodness.” Weiss said, “I’m resisting the urge to parent that boy.”“Same.” Jaune mumbled. “I want to kiss him on the forehead, ruffle his hair, and tell him he did a good job; all the time. ” He sulked, and then blinked, pressing his hands against his cheeks. “Oh my God it’s the mom instinct.”“It’s better than me.” Weiss retorted. “Sometimes I get the urge to call him... kiddo and tell him jokes... he thinks I’m funny, I can count on one hand the amount of people that think I’m funny.”Jaune gasped, and then whispered, “The dad instinct.”Or;Weiss, Oscar, and Jaune go to the movies.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine & Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc & Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine & Weiss Schnee
Comments: 32
Kudos: 181





	to the movies and back

**Author's Note:**

> yes, did write most of this is one day, no it's not because i'm depressed shut the fuck up

“So you’re really going to come with the movies with us, Weiss?” Oscar asked excitedly. 

“Yes.” She sighed. “We’re right outside the building, Oscar, do you expect me to back out right as we buy the tickets?”

“I’m just excited.” He said happily, not sounding very defensive at all. It was nice, not having a boy get up in arms when she was sarcastic. “You’re really nice, and you make good jokes.”

“You think I’m funny?” Weiss asked, blinking rapidly. “You think I’m _nice_?” Honestly it was the second one that surprised her the most, people didn’t just _think she was nice._ The closest person to get there had been Ruby, and Weiss had threatened to spill coffee on her the moment the thought had escaped her stupid mouth.

“Uh, yeah?” Oscar said, freezing for a moment as though he’d just made the biggest mistake in the world. “Is that... am I wrong?”

Weiss stared for a moment, struck utterly silent, before hiding her face with her hand and turning away. “Excuse me for a moment, child.”

“I feel like you shouldn’t be calling me that.” Oscar said.

“Right.” She nodded apologetically, looking at him again. She furrowed her brows, “I haven’t been mean to you.”

“I mean, I don’t think you have.” A pause. “Did you want to be?”

“Of course not.” Weiss dismissed immediately. She tolerated Oscar a great deal more than she tolerated someone like Jaune, who (though he had gotten loads better) was still _Jaune._ Honestly, even if he never looked at her again she’d still feel uncomfortable knowing that he was around.

“So... that means you’ve been nice then?” Oscar coaxed, smiling a little hesitantly at her. 

“What?” She asked, frowning.

“Well I mean, you’ve only treated me with kindness, and you haven’t thought about being mean to me... therefore, you’re nice?” He shrugged, looking at her like it was simple. “I mean, that’s what it looks like, right? Nice person Weiss Schnee being the nice person she is?”

“That... doesn’t sound entirely correct.” She said slowly, rubbing at her chin in thought.

“But it’s the truth.” Oscar insisted.

“I mean.” Weiss started, looking back at him. “I suppose it is.”

“So... you’re really going to come with us to the movies?” He asked excitedly, the repeated question not annoying her as much as it once might have.

“It was either this or being stuck in between Ren and Nora or Blake and Yang.” She shrugged. “I wish Ruby would let me lock them in a closet and be done with it.”

Oscar frowned. “Wait, you don’t actually want to be here?”

“What? I didn’t say that.” She protested immediately. “You are very pleasant company, Oscar Pine.”

“Oh thanks.” He blushed up to his ears, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Of course.” She said, waving him away. Weiss sighed, looking to where their third stood, trying to haggle the worker into giving him the child discount for Oscar. “Does Jaune actually think this will work?”

“Well, I mean... I’m smaller than the two of you?” He looked up at her, pursing his lips and putting a hand on his chin. “I could just say you guys adopted me if someone asks, or you could go behind the building and dye your hair brown really quick.”

“If anyone’s dyeing their hair it’s Jaune.” She said immediately, “And it’s already too late for that they’ve seen him.”

“Well...” Oscar said, still wearing his thinking face. “If he does it real quick he could come back and say his twin brother was asking about tickets for his wife and child.”

Weiss gagged a little. “Never say that again.”

“That I’m your child?”

“That Jaune’s my _husband._ ” She shivered. “That’s disgusting.”

Oscar opened his mouth, no words seeming to come out for a moment. “I feel like I should ask but I am suddenly very afraid.”

“As you should be.” Weiss said primly, making Oscar burst into laughter. She felt her expression soften a bit, and shook her head. “You aren’t smaller than us by a lot.” She said, changing the subject back to the movie tickets.

“Jaune’s tall.” Oscar pointed out.

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. “I wasn’t talking about him.”

“It’s okay, Weiss! We can be short together.” Oscar cheered, wobbling a little and tripping backward.

“You’re only fourteen.” Weiss grumbled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to stop him from falling over. “You’ll probably grow another foot, at least.”

“I don’t know.” Oscar shrugged, his cheeks stained a little pink as he straightened out his clothing. “Everyone in my family was kinda short; I’m already taller than my aunt.”

“Ah.” Weiss tilted her head a little. “Your aunt?”

“I lived on her farm for most of my life.” Oscar said, sounding wistful. “I’m not called farmboy for nothing, you know.”

“I see.” She murmured after a moment, looking at him hesitantly. “Do you miss her?” 

“Every day that passes.” He admitted quietly, turning his face toward the ground. His expression was scrunched up, as though he was actively trying not to show just how affected he was by her question. “What we’re doing is right and just, but...”

“It’s not a crime to miss people, Oscar.” She said to him, very gently. “Nor is it to love them enough to do so.”

“Thanks, Weiss.” He laughed a little, looking at the posters on the wall. “What movie are we going to watch anyway?”

“Some action movie probably.” Weiss sighed, “Jaune was obsessed with ‘the huntsman’ when we were in school so I wouldn’t be surprised if we were forced to watch that one.” She pointed at a poster that was titled, _The Huntsman and The Huntress: The Curse of Achilles._

“Oh.” He pouted a little. “I kind of wanted to watch that romance one.” He pointed to another one, this one titled, _The Nightshift._

“Why?” She asked him, glancing at the poster. A man and a woman stood, one in customer service attire and another in pajamas, the both of them looking simultaneously exhausted and somehow attractive. That was just how movie stars were, she supposed, good looking even when they were engineered not to.

“The leads are both pretty.” Oscar noted. “I like his face and her face, and I’d also like to see their faces together.” 

“That’s fair.” She snorted, patting him on the shoulder. “Hopefully Jaune’s developed brain cells since Beacon.”

Oscar laughed again, and something warm bubbled up in her chest from her stomach.

They manage to bully Jaune into exchanging the tickets for what they wanted to watch. He’s only a little bit sulky, pouting as they wait for Oscar to leave the bathroom before they can enter the movie.

Jaune looked at her for a moment, taking a brief moment of pause from his brooding. “Hey, Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t we friends?” He asked her. “I feel like we aren’t friends.”

Weiss pursed her lips, crossing her arms and turning away from him. Anger surging up inside of her and staining her cheeks in a bitter flush of red. “You were terrible to me.”

It had been terrible. A terrible, horrible part of her school life that didn’t go away for a good long while. She was used to the pushy Atlesian men and boys trying to get something from her, she was used to snapping and tearing them down.

She was not used to having to do this to someone her friends considered _kind and good._ Weiss had been on the receiving end from lots of exasperated looks from those close to her. _Give him a chance, let him down easy—_

They didn’t understand how uncomfortable it made her, not that she ever let them actually see it.

“I... what?” Jaune asked, bewildered.

Weiss scoffed, finally turning to look up at him. “You never took no for an answer, you were entitled, only it was _worse_ because everyone seemed to constantly _encourage_ it and you were _terrible_ to me and no matter how mean I got you just didn’t stop and I _hated_ you and everyone else so much.”

She didn’t understand that, how her friends had been so... not _okay_ with him and his behavior exactly, but _complacent_ in it. As though they thought that it was normal for Weiss to have to deal with something like that.

“I... I can’t...” Jaune looked at her, his face stricken, and she wondered if he finally understood, wondered if even ever could. He closed his eyes, bowing his head. “I can’t say anything that will make it better.”

“No, you can’t.” She agreed quietly.

“I’m sorry, Weiss.” He said, and even though it looked as though he meant it she couldn’t find it in herself to really believe him. 

“I’m sure you are.” Weiss scoffed, digging her nails into her arms as she struggled not to entirely lose her temper. She knew that he deserved all of that and more, but she didn’t want Oscar to walk in on her verbally brutalizing Jaune more than what was normal. “I’m used to it, you know? People see me and they think, I can tame that one, I can make that one mine; and it’s never flattering.”

“No.” Jaune said softly, voice hollow. “I guess that it isn’t.”

She stared at him for a moment, and hated that she felt sympathy for him. “You didn’t know any better.”

“I should have.” He grit his teeth. " _I_ _should have._ ”

“But you didn’t.” Weiss said to him. “It’s no use beating yourself up over it, all you can do now is be better.”

“But—”

“Oh honestly, Jaune.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Don’t wallow in self-pity, it’s not very attractive.”

He laughed hoarsely. “Mean.”

“Yes.” She said, cooling down. “Mean.”

“Is that why you were so cold to everyone?” He asked her quietly. “Because of people like me who made it so being warm was a danger?”

She paused. “How unexpectedly insightful of you.”

“I can be insightful.” Jaune protested weakly.

“I suppose.” She looked down. “That wasn’t the only reason, I was spoiled and entitled and cruel, the traits were always there, make no mistake—but behavior like yours brought it out a great deal more than anyone was used to.”

Jaune sighed. “I was an ass.”

“Yes.” She crossed her arms. “I had to convince Sun not to give you a talking to multiple times.”

“Sun?” He asked.

“We’re good friends.”

“That’s nice.” He said. “He’s nice.”

“Yes.” She agreed, “He is.”

Jaune sighed, rubbing at his face and eyes. “I am sorry, Weiss.”

She stared at him for a moment, startled by the sudden tears on his face. She looked away hastily, unable to stomach the sight of him for too long. “Just be glad I didn’t beat you to death with that annoying guitar of yours.”

“Ahh, that wasn’t so great of me was it?” He asked weakly.

“No.” She snorted. “You’re a disgrace to musicians everywhere.”

“That hurts more than any beating would.” He sighed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart and pretending to be wounded. She didn’t crack a smile, but the tension in her shoulders loosened, making him look a bit relieved. “Hey, Weiss?”

“What?” She asked him.

“Why didn’t you?” When she shot him a blank look, he clarified. “Bash me over the head with the guitar, I mean.”

Weiss laughed a little, feeling her cheeks flush. “Pyrrha wouldn’t have approved.”

“Oh, valid.” Jaune said, copying her body language and looking down at his feet. “Do you think... do you think she was angry with me for how I behaved?”

“Yes.” Weiss said. “I never understood what she saw in you, but I was biased.”

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed, closing his eyes. “I never got it either.”

“I understand now though.” Weiss admitted quietly. “You’re a good leader, when you aren’t being an overall nuisance.”

“Thanks.” He laughed, leaning against the wall. The two of them waited for Oscar in silence. “Do you think I should check on him?” Jaune asked, sounding worried.

“He’s in the bathroom, Jaune.” Weiss said slowly.

“Yeah but...” He looked around, “What if he got stuck on something? Or what if he was attacked? Or what if—”

“Go check.” She sighed. 

“Okay!” He said, emboldened by her permission and surging into the bathroom. A few minutes passed, and Jaune came back out. “He got stuck.”

Weiss blinked. “What do you mean he got _stuck_?”

“In a vent.” Jaune added, looking tired. “He thought he heard something weird and went to investigate... I walked in on his legs hanging out of the ceiling.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “What the fuck.”

“I know.” He said, looking exasperated. “He’s using the bathroom now.”

“Goodness.” Weiss said, “I’m resisting the urge to parent that boy.”

“Same.” Jaune mumbled. “I want to kiss him on the forehead, ruffle his hair, and tell him he did a good job; _all the time._ ” He sulked, and then blinked, pressing his hands against his cheeks. “Oh my God it’s the mom instinct.”

“It’s better than me.” Weiss retorted. “Sometimes I get the urge to call him... kiddo and tell him jokes... he thinks I’m funny, I can count on one hand the amount of people that think I’m _funny_.”

Jaune gasped, and then whispered, “The dad instinct.”

“I can’t be a _father_!” Weiss spluttered back immediately. “I don’t know the first thing—”

“Well it’s not like I can be a _mom_!” Jaune shouted back, panicked. “I have sisters and stuff but I don’t know the first thing about actually raising a child—”

“Um.” Oscar’s voice said from behind them. “Am I missing something?”

“No!” They both squeaked out together, jumping from him in fright.

“Right.” He nodded, looking awkward. “Does she know—”

“Yes.” Jaune nodded. “She knows that you got stuck in the ceiling.”

“I was very worried.” Weiss added.

“She was very worried.” Jaune repeated.

Oscar flushed pink, averting his gaze when both Jaune and Weiss tried to hide their laughter.

“No!” Jaune whisper yelled, looking as though he was on the verge of tears, clutching his bucket of popcorn tightly in his hands. “Pierre, you _stupid bitch_ turn around!”

Surprisingly, he was the one who’d gotten the most into the movie. Oscar and Weiss exchange exasperated looks. 

“This is...” Oscar began, thinking for a moment, before letting out a huff of annoyance and crossing his arms. “I’m stealing his sour candies.”

Jaune, who was sitting beside him, said nothing; too consumed by the stupidity of the male lead.

“I’ll help.” Weiss whispered back to him, and then said loud enough for Jaune to hear. “I think she deserves better than him.”

Jaune turned to look over Oscar’s head, betrayed, and the boy between them took the moment to steal the candy from him, shoving them in his mouth before Jaune could even think to protest.

“Oh wow.” He sniffled. “First you say something mean about my favorite character and then you help our son steal my sour candy, for shame.”

“If anything he’s my son.” Weiss immediately protested. “I’m not sharing him with you.”

“You’d share him with Ruby.” Jaune pouted.

“Only because she knows better than to contradict me.” Weiss shrugged.

Jaune paused. “Okay, yeah, it makes sense you’d be a strict dad.”

“Of course not.” Weiss scoffed. “I helped him steal your candy, remember?”

“Oh god.” Jaune said, his attention torn away from the movie. “You’re the _cool_ dad...” He sniffled, “What does that make me?!”

“A nuisance.” Weiss said.

“Yeah!” Oscar grinned, cheeks still full as she laughed.

“Be careful you’re going to choke—” Jaune and Weiss said at the same time, before looking at each other and glowering.

“Nuisance.” Oscar said, voice muffled as he pointed at Jaune.

“You’ve corrupted my son.” Jaune wailed, and Weiss was suddenly glad that there was no one else in the theatre, because she really couldn’t have handled the judgmental looks that the Atlesians would no doubt be shooting them.

“He’s my son.” She wrapped an arm around Oscar’s shoulders. “Isn’t that right?”

“Ren and Nora claimed me first, actually.” He said sheepishly, voice still a little muffled.

Weiss and Jaune gasped, betrayed.

She spun to look at him. “I’m willing to temporarily work with you to undermine their claim.”

“Deal.” Jaune nodded, and then they shook on it over Oscar’s head.

“Do I get a say?” Oscar asked.

Weiss paused. “What is it?”

“I think that the fact that people only about five years older than I am competing over who gets to be my parents is... a little weird?”

“It isn’t.” Jaune said.

“I think it’s very normal.” Weiss added. “Entirely mundane, an everyday thing—”

“Okay.” Oscar sighed. “Fine then.”

“So I’m your mom and Weiss is your dad, agreed—”

Oscar looked on the verge of tears. “Please stop, oh my God, I can’t take the embarrassment.”

Jaune and Weiss looked at each other over his head. 

“ _We’re totally his parents._ ” Jaune mouthed.

She hesitated for only a moment, before mouthing back, " _Agreed._ "

**Author's Note:**

> i just love them, i think


End file.
